Platt's Smugglers Guide
Platt's Smugglers Guide ist ein im Jahr 1997 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk zum Star Wars Rollenspiel von West End Games. Ein großer Teil des Buches konzentriert sich in Form einer Kurzgeschichte auf den frühen Lebensweg von Platt Okeefe, der restliche Inhalt beschäftigt sich mit Planeten, Organisationen und Personen, die für einen Rollenspieler wichtig sind, der als Schmuggler spielen möchte. Platt's Smugglers Guide ist auch neben der enthaltenen Geschichte gänzlich im In-Universe-Stil geschrieben. Der reale Autor des Buches ist Peter Schweighofer, die In-Universe-Autorin ist Platt Okeefe. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Smuggling is a tough business. Most people in this profession go broke, run up huge debts to crime lords, get blasted by bounty hunters, or are captured by the Empire. Why learn this exciting trade through costly and painful errors? Platt Okeefe takes you on a guided tour of the shadowy world of gunrunners and "freelance lawbreakers" to teach you the secrets of this dangerous profession: *''Who Do You Work For? Take a look at the legitimate and criminal elements who pay smugglers to haul cargo from the Core Worlds to the Outer Rim. How did get the job…and what incriminating evidence does your employer have against you?'' *''How Did You Get Your Ship? Smugglers acquire their starships in a variety of ways…most burdening them with debt for the rest of their lives. Check out two of the most popular light freighters—the Corellian YT-1300 and Ghtroc 720—complete with deck plans.'' *''Tools of the Trade. Shop for supplies in this stockpile of gear especially useful for smugglers. You'll find everything from tools and droids to emergency equipment and cargo accessories.'' *''Who Do You Know? Making connections and contact networks is often the key to good business. Choose from a wide variety of entrepreneurs whose success comes in part from helping you out.'' *''Who's After You? Smuggling is no easy life, and—as paranoid as it sounds—people are really out to get you. You'll find a few more here, just to make your smuggling runs a little more challenging.'' *''Smuggler Character Templates. Tired of playing the "Smuggler" and "Wookiee First Mate" character templates? Choose from 18 new templates representing smuggler characters and crew: Wroonian Captain, Klatooinian Roustabout, Rodian Gunner, Mon Calamari Spacer, Twi'lek Co-Pilot, Mercenary Trader, Sullustan Engineer, and others!'' Inhalt *Introduction *Chapter One: Character Development *Chapter Two: Smuggler Origins *Chapter Three: Your Ship *Chapter Four: Tools of the Trade *Chapter Five: Contacts *Chapter Six: Rivals and Enemies *Chapter Seven: Character Templates Personen thumb|right|[[Platt Okeefe.]] Kurzgeschichte *Platt Okeefe *Kassler *Pok Nar-Ten *Gjeel Dhantra *Nazrita Villache *Rowen (als „Leutnant“) *Allia *Tulagn *Zo'Tannath Beschreibungen *'Kapitel 2:' **Vowluss **Jerrod Maclain **Dessiva Rasch **Nuutu Plunb **Shirro **Vahcer **Maxeena Sov'lya **Dravos **Solla Kyler *'Kapitel 5:' **Alee Aroval **Voos **Tulagn **Hawker Bryce-Kelley **Rypka **Annea Lavic **Phontos Ojo **Birrge **Charger **T'ar Ta'avon **Murahl *'Kapitel 6:' **Seprine **Grumme Vinn **Basz Maliyu **Zo'Tannath **D'lak **Rowen Droiden *Kurzgeschichte *Bee-Zerobee *'Kapitel 4:' **Droids **ASP-7 Droide ***SeeVee **B1 worker droid **LE Repair Droid **NR-5 Maintenance Droid **R2 Astromechdroide Droid **R5 Astromechdroide Droid **W5-T Transport Droid **WED 15 Treadwell Droid Planeten und Orte *'Kurzgeschichte:' **Brentaal IV **Boztrok **Voorlach **Gall **Wroona ***Wroona Starport ****Spacer's Rest ****Starship Outfitters *'Kapitel 1:' **Bakura **Berchest **Bespin **Bilbringi **Bonadan **Bothawui **Brentaal IV **Byblos **Chandrila **Corellia **Corulag **Coruscant **Druckenwell **Echnos **Esseles **Fondor **Gelgelar **Kaal **Kashyyyk **Kelada **Kothlis **Kuat **Mon Calamari **Nar Shaddaa **Ord Mantell **ralltiir **Rhinnal **Rodia **Ryloth **Salliche **Shesharile 5 **Socorro **Sullust **Tallaan **Tatooine **Vergesso Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge [[Bild:Brentaal Princess.jpg|thumb|right|Die Brentaal Princess.]] *Corellian YT-1300 Frachter *Ghtroc 720 Frachter *''Brentaal Princess'' *''Starlite Cloud'' *''Ravelev'' *''Royal Mistress'' *''Sea-Breaker'' *''Sentinel'' Organisationen *Galactic Empire **Imperial Space Ministry **Bureau of Ships and Services (BoSS) **Imperial Navy **Imperial Customs *Klatooinian Trade Guild *Electronic Freightways *Charger's Irregulars Sonstiges *METOSP *ImPeRe *Headset Comlink *Tox Detector *Tag Scanner Datapad *Imperial Customs Holoseal *Personal Strobe Locator *Hydrospanner *Laser Welder *Fusion Cutter *Life Debt Fehler Die Klatooinianer werden hier fälschlicher Weise als „Klatooinans“ anstelle von „Klatooinians“ genannt, die Klatooinian Trade Guild heißt hier „Klatooinan Trade Guild“. en:Platt's Smugglers Guide nl:Platt's Smugglers Guide Platt's Smugglers Guide Platt's Smugglers Guide Kategorie:Legends-Quellen